Galaman
Galaman is a slightly curious character, not least because he technically doesn't exist any more thanks to Magery. His attacks vary wildly depending on what's on his mind at the time. This results in attacks based off of games he's been playing, books he's read, or sometimes songs that happen to have been on the radio recently. One thing that remains constant is the fact that he drinks a great deal of tea, because tea is good. Aside from the tea-drinking, Galaman's fighting style is characterised by two things: his magical language which the other Forum Fighters can't translate (although Eno knows what it is,) and his glowing companions. He was previously annoyed with Eno, but forgave him when Eno apologised and implicitly permitted him to make Yvelle the Lord of Order. History When Galaman first appeared, he was characterised by indiscriminately leaving traps around him, and for appearing around what was then the FFA when interesting things were happening, which was fairly frequently. He is, to the editor's knowledge, unique in having never possessed the 'new traits,' although the editor can't remember if Volcano ever possessed them either. Due in part to Magery going on a rampage with evil plasma at the time he joined, Galaman managed to avoid ever fighting Script, Attacker or any of the Four, who were the only regulars at the time. Aside from acquiring a few titles, his nondescript history continued until he ended up duelling Errorem, who was to be Magery's replacement. When Magery realised that Galaman could exploit a niche to make him stronger than Errorem and in turn Magery (the user, not the character,) he godmodded Galaman into killing Errorem via a method that Errorem had already been proved immune to, then took to the field himself as Magery and obliterated Galaman. However, Galaman's soul was not completely destroyed. Anticipating such an event as that detailed above, he had previously acquired a teardrop-shaped gem with a powerful enchantment. This (after a great deal of time where his soul manifested itself as random energy) brought him back in the form of a half-human, half-dragon, now called Jay. A side effect of this caused his physical strength and speed to multiply a hundred fold, and also made him immune to the powers of the weapon that killed him. He tends not to take a human form, but when he does, he appears identical to the old Galaman. During one of the many wars the Watchers found themselves embroiled in, Eno took exception to Jay being half-dragon and revoked his title of Architect, and also all the Avatar titles he had, which was a grand total of none. Jay promptly disappeared, and Eno followed him and apologised, reinstating Jay as a Watcher. A long series of duels followed, during which, somehow, what might be described as a 'regular noob' worked out what Jay's signature spell actually was, which was a slight inconvenience. This didn't however prevent Jay from using it to great effect on various noobs, and also Beranabus. During a war, of all times, Legless, a relatively new member of the Watchers, made an enemy of Jay's reversal, Yvelle, who toyed with him for a while until Nameless intervened. Legless took advantage of the Assassin's protection to kill her. This prompted a rather peeved Jay to utterly obliterate Legless, in more or less the same way as Magery had killed Galaman (except with a different weapon,) and very nearly prevented Legless from returning altogether. At Magery's request, Jay relented and discarded his plot to permit Legless and Yvelle to return. Another few duels followed, during which Jay defeated Legless in a single post with his bottomless pit spell, and used a variation of it on Eno, who took to displaying a New Trait for a while until reluctantly surrendering. He also invented Absence, which is a variant on his CYOC defense technology. More recently, Jay took advantage of Beranabus's sacrifice in the Patapon wars to disappear, weaving a net of spells that was so powerful it even prevented Magery from finding him, which wasn't really the intention. When Eno and Magery located the still-alive Beranabus, who'd forgotten who and what he was, Jay took the form of a drinker at a nearby table, mostly to watch Eno get beaten up. Quite why he did this is as yet unclear. For the rest of the time, Jay experimented with Absence in the hope of having it act as a weapon, which he eventually managed to do, before reappearing and 'insulting' Eno by pointing out the truth. Jay also dueled Eno again; the result this time was that Magery turned up unexpectedly and stopped everything. He then dueled Script but forgot what was happening in the duel, and by the time he remembered, everyone had wandered off to try and find Magery and the Rock of Ages, so he followed. Due to timezone differences, he managed to avoid having to fight his evil self, and then started chatting mentally to the mysterious Voice that had been toying with all the Watchers. When Magery revealed himself and trapped Jay in a cunning sort of trap, Jay pointed out that it was an illusion, which Magery pointed out that he knew. It therefore begs the question why Magery didn't imprison the real Jay. It also therefore begs the question as to why Magery imprisoned the illusion. Glowing Companions The 'glows,' as they are colloquially known, reside in an alternate reality; the same one that Jay's draconic form comes from. It has only ever been named once as 'Eardlufu.' Back when he was Galaman, he used a Christmas present from Script to craft two talismans; these were the first two objects capable of tearing through the wall between realities. However, these were one-use objects, and entering the alternate reality rendered them useless. Given the harsher nature of life in that reality (think of the Dasati realm, if you happen to have read that series,) it is fairly certain that he would have perished there, had he not been rescued by two of the denizens of that reality. After hearing his tale, they agreed to inhabit the talismans, lending their power to him. This permitted him to travel back and forth at will, for the only permanent way of opening a rip between the realities is to belong to that other reality. This means that to travel between the realities requires either having friends originating in Eardlufu, or to have captured a denizen of Eardlufu and enslave it - a feat impossible for all but the greatest Absolutes. A side effect of the two glows inhabiting the talismans was that they could not die. If their physical forms were somehow slain they would merely return to their talismans and could be instantly resummoned with all their wounds healed. In fact, all denizens of Eardlufu have this power, for the grip of Death in the reality we inhabit is far weaker than the power they face, and so it is easy for them to escape back to their own reality, where they can heal within a few seconds. This might be why Legless's trench coat doesn't like them. Another effect of the difference between the realities is that, whilst in Eardlufu, those coming from Earth are overcome with a crippling weakness that renders almost anyone incapable of lifting a finger. When coming the other way, the glows feel the same weakness, and it is testament to their power that even the weakest of 'glows' possesses such power that it literally illuminates them - hence the name. One of the two glows, who glows golden, is a powerful fighter even in her own reality, and is far more powerful than Galaman or most of his contemporaries. Her name is Glaémheorte. The other, purple, glow, called Kielpach, is slightly weaker than Galaman in overall power. However, if the Elemental powers that they all possess were to be nullified, she would also be more powerful than Galaman. More recently, Galaman acquired a further two companion glows: one cyan, called Maia, who is between Galaman and Glaémheorte in power, and one deep green, called Karae, who is a little bit weaker than Kielpach. Powers and Abilities Galaman was previously the Architect, and wielder of the Seven Keys and the Piper's Pipe. However, when he became Jay, Eno revoked all of these titles for no apparent reason. After a while, Galaman noticed what might be described as a niche in Avatar titles, and, rather typically for him, gave the titles of Avatar of Air and Fire to Glaémheorte, and the titles of Avatar of Earth and Water to Kielpach. Some time later, and having been murdered by Magery, he became the Lord of all four Elements, upgraded Glaémheorte and Kielpach to Masters of their respective elements and gave Maia the titles of Avatar of Water and Air, leaving the titles of Avatar of Fire and Earth to Karae. It is only since he became the Elemental Lord that he is more powerful than any of his four main glowing companions. Galaman's most famous spell is his 'bottomless pit' defence spell, which has so far defeated Legless and forced Beranabus into a stalemate. When in a nice mood, he tends to leave people two ways to escape, one of which is to surrender, and the other of which has only been discovered once, although a few people can probably remember it. When he can't be bothered or doesn't like the person he's fighting, he only leaves them one method - forfeit the duel. The only person who seems to have a reasonable idea of what the pit is is Magery, and it is testament to its power that even he would prefer not to go anywhere near it (insofar as one can actually be near it). Magery also probably knows a way to get out of the pit without forfeiting even when the only option is to forfeit, however he has stated before that not only would it be extremely painful but it would probably drive him insane. More insane than usual. Galaman is relatively diffcult to harm by hurting others (in the way that the mysterious Voice has been trying to do), mostly because there isn't really anyone he cares particularly about. Yvelle Yvelle was Galaman's reversal, who took the form of a half-human, half-cat, with feathery wings. She used to be equivalent to him in power, but since she didn't possess any Lord titles the spare power manifested itself as strength and speed. Since becoming the Lord of Order as well, she far surpassed him. Like the glows, when in Eardlufu, of course, as she came from there, she was even more powerful. She was the only one capable of masking her own power, hence why she didn't glow. Yvelle also carried a teardrop gem, which had been used rather more frequently than Galaman's. To be exact, she has been killed seven times, most recently by Jay himself. Apparently, killing her made perfect logical sense. Unlike most characters and their reversals, she and Galaman were allies. Both are widely respected by the inhabitants of Eardlufu, to the extent that when the former Ending ran riot they were able to raise an army of over 200 million near-immortal glows to help combat him. When Jay did a dissappearing act on everyone because Eno had insulted Yvelle and the other glows, she remained, watching Eno and Magery partially because she respects them, and partially because Jay had asked her to. When they confronted her, Jay reappeared and argued with Eno for a while, who seemed to have become blind to his own nature. Eno later apologised, and Jay interpreted this apology as Eno letting Yvelle become the Lord of Order, which was what caused the argument in the first place. However, unlike all the other Watchers, Yvelle was not brave enough to fight the Voice, knowing that she would be tortured horribly when defeated, so she turned to the Voice's side. Despite being apparently better than him in every regard, when she attacked Jay she was killed in a single move, presumably permanently, as Jay wouldn't want to risk her returning to attack him again. Jay also managed to circumvent the power of Yvelle's teardrop gem, which should have made her immune to any physical harm. However, it obviously didn't. Category:C&B Category:Players